The NIH Osteoporosis and Related Bone Diseases, The National Resource Center, a part of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services'National Institutes of Health (NIH), provides patients, health professionals, and the public with an important link to resources and information on metabolic bone diseases, including osteoporosis, Paget's disease of the bone, osteogenesis imperfecta, and hyperparathyroidism. The National Resource Center is dedicated to increasing the awareness, knowledge and understanding of physicians, health professionals, patients, underserved and at-risk populations (such as Hispanic and Asian women, adolescents, and men) and the general public about the prevention, early detection and treatment of osteoporosis and related bone diseases. The National Resource Center provides a link between current resources and the individuals (e.g., health professionals, patients, and the public) who are trying to locate these resources. It develops new materials to fill important gaps in information, such as osteoporosis in men and patient information on other rare bone diseases. Materials in Spanish and Asian languages, for low literacy populations, and for individuals with visual impairment are also available or planned. It distributes information packets, pamphlets, fact sheets, and other materials related to metabolic bone diseases.